


The Problem With Mad Scientist Girlfriends

by AlexIsOkay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Lucia hasn't left her lab all day. Aina is concerned (but mostly just exasperated).





	The Problem With Mad Scientist Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Promare for the second time last night and this idea has been stuck in my head all day. I really wanna write something more substantive for these two later but for now I just wanted to get this out there.

Lucia Fex: Inventor, scientist, proud member of Burning Rescue, and absolute dumbass who forgot to take care of her basic human needs when she didn't have someone looking after her. She wasn't alone in that, admittedly; Gallo was perfectly capable of spending hours at the gym if nobody pulled him away, and Remi could spend an entire day buried in his research if nobody disturbed him. Similarly, when Lucia got focused on tinkering with a new invention there was no force on Heaven nor Earth that could get her to focus on anything else.

Well,  _ almost  _ no force.

The interior of Lucia's lab was a messy and chaotic place, only lending further credence to her reputation as Burning Rescue's resident mad scientist. The room itself was dark, lit by little more than the glow from her (many) monitors, casting an eerie blue shine across the spare machine parts and discarded junk food bags that were mixed together in equal measure. Lucia herself was to be found, as she so often was, hunched over one of several desks in the room, goggles pulled over her eyes and mask up over mouth, one hand holding a pair of tweezers that, in turn, were holding a bit of wiring in place, while her other hand was holding an iron she was using to solder away at her latest creation.

The artificial blue hue filling the room was interrupted by a sliver of actual natural light as the door opened up, and a familiar face poked its way through. Aina Ardebit was standing on the other side, peering into the room, scrunching her face up the moment the smokey, acrid smell filling the lab hit her nose.

"Did you catch something on fire again?" she called across the room, raising her voice up loud enough for Lucia to hear her over the sound of her equipment.

"You can't make an omelette without smashing a few chickens," Lucia called back, not looking away from her work as she spoke, her own voice muffled by the gasmask over her nose and mouth. Aina frowned at that response, before walking further into the room, making for the windows that all had curtains pulled down over them.

"If you're going to be doing this at least make sure you've got proper ventilation," she scolded, pulling one of the curtains aside to let a larger flood of sunlight rush into the room.

"I've got ventilation right here," Lucia replied, dropping her tools to tap a finger against her gasmask, before leaning back in her chair and twirling it around to face Aina. She finally grabbed her mask and goggles and wiggled them loose to expose her face, and the expression she wore underneath looked quite smug and pleased with herself. That only caused Aina's scowl to grow deeper as she opened a window to let fresh air in regardless. "What brings you in here anyway?" Lucia asked. "Did you just miss me that much?"

"I haven't seen you all day. Of course I did," Aina replied, puffing her cheeks out as she looked back at Lucia. "And nobody else had seen you either, which makes me think you probably haven't had a real meal since yesterday."

"I've been eating just fine," Lucia promised, carelessly waving a gloved hand towards the pile of chip bags and energy drink cans sitting not that far away from her.

"I said a  _ real _ meal."

"And who are you to decide what's real and what's not?"

"Your girlfriend," Aina reminded her. "And when your girlfriend says 'Come to the cafeteria and eat some real dinner' you do it."

"In a few minutes," Lucia replied, before swiveling her chair back around to face her desk again. "I'm almost done here." At that response, Aina couldn't help but let out a long, deep sigh. She knew Lucia well enough by now to know that "In a few minutes" would quickly translate into Lucia losing all track of time and spending another for or five hours in her lab, and that was something she refused to allow. Stretching her arms out in front of her and cracking her knuckles she limbered up before approaching Lucia's chair from behind, and Lucia had just started to reach for her soldering iron again when Aina's arms closed in around her. "H-Hey!" Lucia blurted out, immediately starting to squirm in Aina's grip. "What are you doing??"

"Sorry," Aina replied, "but you haven't left me any other choice!"

"Put me down, put me dowwwwn!" As Aina heaved Lucia up out of her chair Lucia continued to thrash around and kick her legs furiously, but it didn't do her much good. Lucia already had height working to her severe disadvantage, and that coupled with Aina's toned physique, earned through years of working on the frontlines of Burning Rescue, contrasted with Lucia's meager physique, earned from sitting behind a computer screen all day every day, she was fighting a losing battle.

"You'll thank me for this later!" Aina insisted, as she dragged a still kicking and screaming Lucia backwards out of the room.

"I'll thank you for this never!" Lucia retorted, legs flailing up so high she was almost kicking herself in the face. "You're getting in the way of my inventions! You're setting scientific progress back a decade! History will remember you as the reason we still don't have sex robots!"

"I'm alright with that last one."

"You shouldn't beeeeeeee!" her voice echoed down the hall, gradually growing more and more quiet as she was dragged further and further away, until it eventually disappeared altogether.


End file.
